yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of tallest buildings in Singapore
The city-state of Singapore has over 4,300 completed high-rises, the majority of which are located in the Downtown Core. In the city, there are 64 skyscrapers that rise higher than . Tanjong Pagar Centre currently holds the title of tallest building in Singapore. It stands at 290m (951 ft) tall and is not affected by the height restriction in the central business district (only Raffles Place, Marina Bay Sands, Kallang River, Kallang and Mountbatten where the proximity is to Paya Lebar Airbase). Singapore's history of skyscrapers began with the 1939 completion of the 17-storey Cathay Building. The structure was, at the time of its completion, the tallest building in Southeast Asia; it was superseded by the Asia Insurance Building in 1954, which remained the tallest in Singapore until the Shaw Centre was completed in 1958. Singapore went through a major building boom in the 1970s and 1980s that resulted from the city's rapid industrialisation. During this time, the Overseas Union Bank Centre became the tallest building in the city-state; the structure was also the tallest building in the world outside of North America from its 1986 completion until 1989, when the Bank of China Tower in Hong Kong was completed. The skyscraper-building boom continued during the 1990s and 2000s, with 30 skyscrapers at least tall, many of them residential towers, constructed from 1990 through 2008. Since 2000, there has been a sharp increase in the number of skyscrapers under construction in the city area, particularly in the Marina Bay district. One project under construction in Marina Centre is the Marina Bay Financial Centre, which includes 3 office towers offering 3 million sq ft of prime Grade A office space, 2 residential developments offering 649 luxurious apartments and a 176,000 sq ft retail mall, named Marina Bay Link Mall. First phase of MBFC was completed in 2010. The second phase which includes MBFC Tower 3 will be ready by 1Q 2012. Marina Bay Suites which is part of Phase 2 will attain TOP in 2013. There are also several new developments in the city's shopping hub, Orchard Road. The Orchard Residences is an under construction , 43-floor tower being built in conjunction with ION Orchard, a planned shopping mall. In addition, the Ocean Financial Centre, a planned 43-floor skyscraper, has begun construction in Raffles Place. Tallest buildings This lists ranks Singapore skyscrapers that stand at least tall, based on standard height measurement. This includes spires and architectural details but does not include antenna masts. An equal sign (=) following a rank indicates the same height between two or more buildings. The "Year" column indicates the year in which a building was completed. Tallest under construction and proposed This lists buildings that are under construction in Singapore. A floor count of 40 stories is used as the cutoff for buildings whose heights have not yet been released by their developers. * Table entries without text indicate that information regarding building heights has not yet been released. Timeline of tallest buildings This lists commercial buildings that once held the title of tallest building in Singapore. As of 2009, the title of tallest building in Singapore is held by three buildings of equal height: OUB Centre, UOB Plaza One and Republic Plaza. Notes :A. ^ The UIC Building, completed in 1973, tied the height of Meritus Mandarin Singapore Tower Two. The city therefore had two tallest buildings until the completion of the United Overseas Bank Plaza Two in 1974. :B. ^ The United Overseas Bank Plaza One, completed in 1992, tied the height of the Overseas Union Bank Centre. The city therefore had two tallest buildings until the completion of Republic Plaza in 1995, which also tied the height of the two older structures. Since 1995, Singapore has had three tallest buildings. See also * Future developments in Singapore * List of tallest structures in the world by country References ;General * * ;Specific External links * Diagram of Singapore skyscrapers on SkyscraperPage.com Singapore Tall buildings Category:Skyscrapers in Singapore